Paint Me Pretty
by Rockleerox93
Summary: When Sakura announces that she's dating, Tenten starts to wonder what a relationship is like. Confused, she mistakes a crush for love and trips on her wit. Her cheerful friend, Lee, has no answers for her complicated romance. Figuring out answers alone was hard-and that sarcastic lab rat? Didn't make it easier. Why didn't anyone warn her that change could be scary and strange? AU.
1. White

*~_Paint Me Pretty_~*

The water broke into a cloud of white as he stroked his arms. His head dove down into the waves as his arms curved above the splash.

"Sometimes I wonder why you weren't born with fins and gills." Tenten teased. For a moment there was a pause. And then a fit of laughter.

"You're not going to defend yourself?" Lee said, somewhat surprised.

Tenten had raised a brow at their friend, who was staring at them as he climbed up the pools latter with a stiff expression. He let the wet drip off of his varsity swim suit as he walked toward his teasers with a lazy stride. Plopping himself between them on the bleachers, he shook wildly.

"Neji!" Lee griped, throwing his hands up as a shield from the water. Tenten echoed Lee, but with a shrill laugh.

"Grow up already!"

Abruptly, Neji stopped his shaking and yanked his goggles up over his head, whipping strands of wet brunette about his cheeks in the process. He glared at Lee.

"Then shut up with that joke."

"It was Tenten who said it."

Neji narrowed his eyes before sighing.

"Doesn't matter. You started it."

Tenten smirked as Lee admitted that he created the tease...but that he stopped saying it a week ago. When Neji continued to ignore him, Lee gave Tenten a mischievous grin. He put a palm on her head. Tenten gave an awkward laugh as Lee's smile grew. He gave a hard push, making Tenten shriek as she caught herself from falling off the edge of the bleachers.

"Jesus, Lee!"

Lee crossed his arms, defiant.

"Then let the joke die already. It always gets me in trouble."

Tenten crossed her arms and frowned.

"Then stop making jokes…I like repeating them."

With a toothy smile, Lee squinted at her. She smiled back. Lee had a bit of an ego, and she always knew how to praise him into forgiving her.

Leaning back against the bleachers, he put his hands into his hoody pockets.

"So…how's softball?" When Lee asked, Neji too had looked Tenten's way.

She grinned, "It's pretty good. I never miss, you know? Coach is thinking of putting me on Varsity."

"Go for it!" Lee said, excited. Tenten gave him an uncomfortable smile.

Lee had always been a bit of a dreamer.

Even though he was on the soccer team, he was always on the bench—waiting to be played if one of the other players had an accident on the field. The only thing Lee had going for him was his speed, but as far as skill went…he lacked.

Tenten's vision was 20/5. Her aim was nearly perfect. She never missed when she was the batter or the pitcher.

Neji was flexible, and even though Lee could run faster, Neji was always runner up. In the water though, Neji was as fluid and fast as a Koi fish…

Wasn't Lee angry? Jealous even?

She wished she could ask, but judging from the smile Lee was giving her

It was warm.

He was a really honest guy.

"Thanks, Lee." He nudged her and she gave a soft snort. Neji however—he was staring into the school pool, watching as the rest of his teammates finished their rounds from each end of the rope.

"_Born in the sea…"_

With a small glance, Tenten looked at Neji, but he was staring out at the pool with longing—in thought. Did he know he had mumbled? For a long minute Neji closed his eyes. Then, gradually, opened them. Focused.

"My break is up. I'll see you guys at lunch." When Neji got up to walk toward the pool, she noticed that something about him felt amiss.

She crouched her brows in worry…and then frowned.

Lee stood up and Tenten followed. As they exited the gym, she stole a small glance at Neji's back just as he dove into the waiting waves.

That 'something' about Neji…

What was it?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know. A HETERO! It's actually really fun to write :0. I can touch on more characters this way XD. This was first a one-shot...but it was getting long so...have some chapters!**


	2. Pink

"I can't believe it! I don't believe you!" Ino whined in a high pitch voice. It sounded like an upset cry really…and it would have been a comical sound had the news causing her response not shocked the rest of the table.

"Really?" Tenten said, somewhat in awe. Hinata looked at the news bearer, excited and anxious.

"Congratulations." Was Hinata's sweet and honest response, to which the girl in question tucked a pink curl behind an ear, blushing.

"Thanks guys…I mean. I still can't believe it myself, you know." Suddenly, a wide smile broke across her face, "He said _yes_! Oh my god!" She was laughing, almost crying really—and despite Ino's constant 'No's' and 'Why you and not me', the table knew she was proud of her friend.

Ino's usual pale face and pastel eye turned to electricity—the colors of rose flushed her cheeks and the skin around her eyes. They all knew it was coming.

Ino's inevitable proposal.

"Fine then! If forehead can get a boyfriend, then so can I!" This earned her a laugh from Tenten. Ino shot blue daggers at her. Hinata's chin sunk into her turtleneck at the heat of Ino's glare.

"What's so funny tomboy?"

Tenten shrugged, still a little jittery from the giggling.

"I don't know. Just seems silly to 'find' a boyfriend. That's supposed to be a natural thing…right?" She looked to her blushing friend who smiled, but Ino scoffed.

"What do you know? You think Sakura's proposal to Sasuke was natural? Guys ask girls out—not the other way around!"

"Not really," Tenten countered, "this is a new generation. Girls have the right to rule anything now. Traditions included."

Ino scrunched her nose in response…but then her features softened from 'offended' to 'slightly-bored.'

"Well. If that's how you all feel…then I'll just 'ask' for a boyfriend." And before anyone at the table could retort, Ino had hopped off her stool and was making her way around the cafeteria. Sakura shook her head.

"She's just upset because I beat her at something for once." And then Sakura tucked another loose hair behind her ear. She looked tired.

"Should we. Stop her?" Hinata stuttered, looking from Ino's traveling form to Sakura's sunken expression. Sakura gave Ino's form a look—absorbing her friend's blond ponytail and swoop bang as it bobbed about her head as she chatted up a boy. She watched as the shoulder-cut top flopped around Ino's waist. She watched as her black leggings strutted along the tile. Finally, Sakura sighed. She waved a lazy hand at Hinata, "Let her be. She needs to know that her looks aren't everything."

Tenten blinked at Sakura. She was still surprised. Curious really. In a way, she saw Sakura in another light. Almost with admiration—almost with nervousness.

"Hey…can I ask you something?"

Sakura perked up. She liked being asked questions—only because she was a really bright student and always had an answer. The right answer. But that was usually.

"Sure. What is it?"

Tenten tucked her hands into her hoody pockets.

"Hasn't Sasuke…you know…kind of been your friend since middle school?"

"Well," Sakura folded her hands together, a bit anxious. She bit her lip. Opened it, and then closed it again. She tilted her head.

"He just…happened to be in all my classes…during middle school. So technically, no he wasn't my friend."

"Okay…well. Isn't it awkward between you guys?"

Sakura smiled warmly, "Now that we're dating it kind of is. But he walked me to Calculus today…and held my hand. It was so weird, but in a good way. Maybe all things are strange in the beginning you know?"

Slowly, Tenten nodded her head, but not in agreement. She'd have to have experienced what Sakura was talking about to agree or disagree. She was nodding in acknowledgement of the information—to which she tucked into a filing cabinet drawer labeled 'interesting' in her brain.

"You guys..." was Hinata's warning words as she pointed a small finger to an angry Ino, who was marching back to their table.

Throwing herself down, she threw her hands up, huffing, "Shikamaru, that jerk! I'm sweet-talking him and he's listening, but the moment I ask him if he's seeing someone, he's like, 'Yeah? What. You like me or something gross like that?'" Quickly, she threw her head back in the direction she had come from—to which the other girls followed her gaze. She was glaring at the genius who smoked Lucky Strikes on the roof. Shikamaru. Who in turn, was talking to a sturdy-built guy named Chouji.

She huffed again, whispering, "Asshole. Already has a girl. Like! Who would want him? He's not that cute!" With a 'Hmph!', Ino was back to her comically pouty self, and the other girls teased.

Even though Tenten was laughing, she was still in wonderment about Sakura's luck.

She couldn't help thinking, "Great for you Sakura." with a tinge of spite.


	3. Green

"Oh wow...good for her!"

Tenten smiled tightly.

That wasn't the response she'd expected from him after spilling that Sakura was dating.

Even though Lee had a crush on Sakura, he still wished her well? His good sportsmanship after all this time

It was beginning to frustrate her.

"Lee. Don't you like Sakura?" She asked, a bit pointedly.

_Didn't you cry over her in the seventh grade?_ Is what she wanted to say, but she spared him.

He shrugged, "Well sure...but you know" he smiled, "that Sasuke is a really cold guy...but he's amazing at Basketball. I couldn't live it down if I lost to someone else."

She smirked, "You say that like you were in the running for her heart." She meant it as a tease, but Lee's smile had faltered. Immediately, Tenten felt bad. Before she could apologize, he chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe I wasn't..." and then his smile was back. He looked at Tenten thoughtfully.

"It's hard to shut the heart off, you know? I think if I were able to, I would." Tenten opened her mouth but Lee shrugged, "but the feeling of liking someone is really nice."

He laughed warmly.

"I don't think I mind liking her for a little longer."

She said nothing.

For a small moment…she wanted to kick herself.

Quietly, she rocked on her Van's heels. Guilty.

"Hey, Lee?"

_You're a really good person_

"Yeah?"

_Sometimes I hate you for it_

"Want to go get something to eat later?"

_My care is more than my jealously_

"Sure! What for?"

_I'm a childish friend, forgive me won't you?_

She shrugged, "Just for hungers sake...I'm feeling like curry. Thought you'd want to come?"

Like a child's, Lee's eyes grew.

"Really? You mean it? It feels like something special is going on and I didn't get invited."

Tenten laughed at his excitement-especially when she added that the meal was on her.


	4. Grey

Holding the tube to her goggles she sighed.

Chemistry.

It just wasn't her thing. And the math that went with it? Lee used to tease her about it—saying 'You can aim your batting arm in any angle…but can't do Algebra?' and when he'd laugh, Tenten would spat that he was just as stupid as her. And then there would be silence…that was usually broken by Neji's short chuckles. Then they'd gang up on Neji-saying that he wasn't a genius himself, but he would always defend with 'Be quiet! At least I'm passing!'

Fumbling with the vibrant chemicals, Tenten managed to mix up a yellow liquid with a green gradient. A little proud of herself, she inhaled a breath of achievement, but with a quick glance around the room she saw that her liquid should have been pink with a violet gradient. Instantly, she deflated into embarrassment.

Failure on her lab experiment wasn't the most annoying part. It was the constant glances she kept receiving from the 'A' students in the room.

Their eyes…

_Didn't she read the instructions? Are all the jocks like that? She should just quit trying._

That's what they were thinking. She was sure of it. But Tenten wasn't the type to wallow in her own paranoia.

Without an expression, she whipped her head around to stare at the first pair of eyes she kept feeling on her cheek.

Sunglasses.

The brunette had a tough textured crew cut and was wearing—of all things-sunglasses. His grey hoody was on backward and beneath the hood, she could see the knitting of a black turtleneck.

Tenten blinked, not sure what to think of the guy. Quickly enough, she resumed her original plan and gave a goofy smile while shrugging her shoulders before turning around to her work station. She swallowed. Now…she knew she wasn't the best judge of character but

Talk about a real creep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my first Hetero...that doesn't quite feel like a romance, but it is-or at least I intend it to be. This isn't a love triangle or anything-but some type of 'find yourself' and then 'get romanced'! So. It's gonna be kind of slow-and all the the chapter installments will be short and slow :P. Everything happens for a reason~3 And guess what? You've just met an important guy in this chapter whom you will see in OTHER chapters :]. **

**Happy ThanksGiving by the way!**


	5. Violet

Giving the beam two testing jumps, he took a strong leap-flipping once in a spin before he straightened out-hands in a point, chin tucked, and legs parallel.

If there had been adults around, they would have gathered. Panicked. But there was only Tenten. And she had laughed.

Having spun at the last second, he landed on his ankle.

It was pink and swelling...it looked like an apple was growing out of his ankle. Tenten walked over in a lazy stride, shaking her head with a smile on her lips.

Mister prodigy had an accident.

"Need some help, Neji. Sama?"

Then

The smallest of smiles graced his lips…and looking out toward the deep water, his gaze was indifferent.

He looked kind of…

_Relieved?_

"What're you smiling for, huh? I asked you if you wanted help." She huffed, crossing her arms over her one-piece bathing suit.

Blinking, Neji looked at her with pale eyes. His usual frown was back.

"I don't want help." He said, hopping up with some struggle, but a loud voice froze him.

"Neji! Is that you? Hey! Don't move! I'm coming to help!"

With a frustrated sigh, Neji hopped on his good leg toward the public pool's gate-a sad escape attempt really.

The sound of heavy steps-running feet. And then the voice simmered to a matter-of-fact tone.

"No rival of mine is going to skip out on the upcoming race!"

The newcomer hooked an arm around Neji's back, giving him balance and support. He casted a look over his shoulder and noticed Tenten. He gasped.

"A girl?" Lee then looked at Neji, at a loss...but still excited, "Neji! A real girl-

"Lee...Just walk me home already."

And with some pouting and one-sided arguing, Lee did just that.

As the gate closed behind them, Tenten squatted on the crete. With an elbow to her bent knee, she placed her cheek in a palm-her expression sunken.

Why did she always have to introduce herself in the rudest of ways?

"Stupid boys."

* * *

Leaning against the gymnasium wall, she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Neji had just gotten out of the school pool, giving her a small nod of acknowledgement as he walked over.

"Did Softball end early? You're already dressed out." He pulled his goggles down to his collar bones and coughed. Tenten shrugged coolly.

"Nope. I left early saying I was sick. Promised Lee that I'd treat him to curry after practice."

Neji blinked at that, somewhat surprised.

"Really? I didn't know you liked curry."

"I don't!" she laughed, "But Lee looked really sad" _and it was my fault, _"so it's on me."

Neji's brow furrowed, "Lee? Sad?" Then he smirked—as if to say, 'I'll believe it when I see it.' But Tenten raised a doubtful brow, and this piqued Neji's interest.

"I'll bite. What happened?"

"Sasuke" Tenten leaned into Neji's space with a mischievous grin, "and Sakura are a couple. A couple!"

Neji's face didn't look surprised. In fact, he looked disappointed.

"Is that all?" Neji shook his head, "Lee needs to man up already."

Tenten crossed her arms at that.

"You know he still likes her?"

"Of course."

"Then why is his being sad not masculine? Aren't you a guy? Don't you have a heart?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at her…and then shrugged—turning his head away with a, "Whatever."

_Jerk_

Slowly. Tenten's lips upturned into an evil grin. Even though Neji wasn't looking at her, he still cringed—as if he could feel the mischief coming onto him.

"Not everyone can be masculine…some people need help…getting up…when they have accidents."

Neji turned around calmly, so calmly that Tenten became nervous. For a moment he only stared at her, and for a brief second, she thought he'd say, 'What the hell are you talking about?' but when she saw the dull glow of recognition in his eyes, she smiled.

She had finally gotten under the Prince's skin.

"You still remember that?" He said.

Tenten nodded, "How could I forget it? I snuck into the public pool after it was closed so that I could test my abilities at another sport." Then she looked at Neji and laughed, "But you beat me to it! I was so mad…and then you messed up on the dive. I was thinking 'That's what he gets', you know? And then Lee pops up out of nowhere. What is he? Your keeper?"

Tenten was laughing behind a hand, but Neji was not. In fact…he looked strange.

"You should forget it."

"Oh please. Now you want to have hurt feelings? Just admit it was a weird day! Accidents happen."

"It wasn't…"

Tenten glanced at Neji and saw the same face from that time.

Indifferent. Distant.

_Relief_.

"Hey, Tenten!"

A cheery Lee snapped them both out of their awkward conversation. Tenten rubbed the back of her neck, "Hey, Lee. Ready to go?" Proudly, he smiled.

As they waved Neji off, Tenten caught herself frowning again.

"_It wasn't"_

Tenten worried her brow.

It wasn't _what_?


	6. Blue

"Hey Lee…" she whispered. Glancing up from his bowl, he looked at her with a lost expression. Through a mouthful of chicken curry, he responded, "Yeah..?"

Pushing her bowl away, she leaned into the table and crossed her arms under its cloth.

"Um. About Neji."

Lee gave a slow blink—as if bored.

"What. You like him or something?"

With a whispered, "No!" she could feel her cheeks heating up. One: Out of embarrassment, and Two: Out of annoyance.

"I think I hurt his feelings."

For a moment all was still. And then they laughed. Tenten shook her head, "I'm serious..!" she giggled. "Stop laughing, Lee! Get real…"

"But"

Tenten quirked a brow at Lee's confused face. He glanced at her…once again, looking lost.

"What feelings?"

And they burst into another fit of 'hee-hee-hee's. Other couples were stealing glances at them—no doubt annoyed.

After their giggling, Tenten looked at Lee with a tired smile.

"What'd you say to him?" Lee, finally having gotten his act together, questioned.

She yawned, putting her hands behind her head.

"Meh…it's silly now that I think about it."

"I still want to know…and you brought it up! Just say it."

Shrugging, "Well…I kind of mentioned…the public pool."

Lee blinked.

Tenten widened her eyes in disbelief, but before she could say anything, Lee said, "I remember that!"

"You do?"

Lee smiled. Then shook his head.

"No."

Tenten threw her fortune cookie at him and he yelped.

"How do you expect me to know what that means? Neji is an athletic swimmer. The public pool could mean anything!"

"No it doesn't! You were there!"

Lee's shoulders moved up in a frozen shrug as his eyes widened—as if to say, 'When was that?'

"At the pool! When he sprained his ankle? And you helped him get home? We were like…ten!"

For a brief moment, Lee stared at her with a blank expression. Then, without looking down at his bowl, scooped up a forkful of curry.

"Lee!"

"What? I'm listening."

She palmed her face and smiled tightly—annoyed.

"If you don't remember it, never mind."

"Wait a minute…"He brought the curry to his mouth. And then dropped it.

"The day you wore a duck float around your waist?"

Tenten stared at Lee with wide eyes. She then proceeded to look about their table.

"I'm going to kill you. Where's that knife?"

Lee put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. You were looking really worried so…I couldn't help teasing you."

"…"

"…"

From under her silverware napkin, she raised a knife and smiled, dropping it.

"Apology accepted."

Lee gave a nervous smile.

"So…did Neji get upset? About what you said?"

Tenten shook her head, "That's the thing. He's just been acting weird."

Lee looked down at his food, no longer trying to eat it, but moving it around his plate—contemplating.

"He looked kind of sad."

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Neji's human."

"He is?"

Lee smiled, "Strangely enough…yeah."

"But that look of his…"

Lee shrugged.

"You respect him?"

"Well…yeah?"

"Don't ask him questions then." Lee continued to eat.

Tenten narrowed her eyes…and then put a hand on her hip.

"Are you, Lee Rock, preaching to me?"

"Well…are you perfect?"

"I know you aren't." she snapped.

Lee smiled, "And neither are you."

"So?"

"So…" Lee shrugged, "Neither is Neji."

"…"

"So he shows another side of himself? Big deal—if he's just being weird, then let him." Then he shook his head, "He's no better than the rest of us."

After a stretch of silence

"For the record…"

Lee looked up at her. Expectantly.

She crossed her arms.

"It was a giraffe float."


	7. Indigo

They all looked down at Ino's meal.

It was usually a skimpy apple—French fries that could not fill a palm—or a piece of bread that was not toasted or buttered—or just 1 servings cup of Jiffy's peanut butter.

Ever since freshmen year, Tenten had teased Ino by eating everything under the sun: burgers, mixed rice dishes, pastas drenched in cheese sauce, and plenty of chips and candies. She would brag to her with, 'Because I'm young and do sports, my metabolism is crazy. I never gain weight! You should try it. You know. Eating?'

Hinata was too sweet—always trying to accent Ino's pallets with colors that Ino could never understand.

'I don't want any strawberries, Hinata.'

Said girl would respond in a quite type of retreat, 'I guess. I hoped that. The color would spur your appetite. Because. I heard it. Somewhere. On. TV?' And would pop a fruit into her mouth and chew away the rest of her stuttered opinion.

And Sakura. Well. She was perfectly okay with Ino's diet. Her comment was usually along the lines of, 'I wish I could be as dedicated to my body as you.'

But that was usually.

Today

Ino had a salad.

Arugula with chopped pine nuts, halved cherry tomatoes, and a clear dressing that smelled like lemons and olives…

It smelled really fragrant.

Hell.

Tenten didn't even like salads but she could have totally eaten that one.

"It's a nice start." Tenten commented, almost wanting to clap for Ino. Said girl looked anxious herself. She passed a nervous look around the table, starting from Tenten's face and making her way to Sakura's. Quickly, her fork stabbed at the salad, and with the generous amount she got—she shoveled it into her mouth. She chewed. And chewed.

"That" she said after finally swallowing "Was really…good!"

"What. Made you. Come. Around?" Hinata stuttered, bunching up the sweater overflowing her arms in excitement.

For a moment, Ino fidgeted with what to say, but then she just stopped talking.

And then

A crazy expression flashed. She was giggling with her eyes scrunched up.

"It's such a crazy story! But um…there was this lunch line aid? I'd been ignoring his presence since the beginning of last week." She rolled her eyes, "He's the big guy that Shikamaru talks to so…" she shook her head and laughed, "but that's beside the point! So anyway, I toss myself some leaves without dressing or whatever—like usual? And he says in his boy voice, "Lemon juice would be good on that."

"I glared at him…like this" and she does a quick whip of her head—famous blue daggers caught them in the face, and the girls laughed.

She shrugged, smiling, "That's what he did—shrugged and smiled. Then he was like, 'It's good for the digestive track and sore throats…and it's tangy.' So I kind of…just turned the lemon squeeze bottle and squirted it really fast! I didn't even look at my plate when I did it—just kept glaring at him. He smiled. Then he was like, 'Tomatoes are good for blood pressure and clots, especially the cherry kind—they're a good balance with the lemon…and they're sweet.'

She stared into Sakura's face, glaring. Without looking, Ino picked up her napkin and tossed it onto the table—like it was her plate—and then placed her hand back where it had been. Hinata hid her crazy laughing behind her sweater hand.

"Before I know it…I have a full salad." And Ino smiled. The rest of the girls breathed. And Tenten-she didn't even know romantic things could happen like that…at least not outside of cliché chick flicks. But there Ino was. Blushing like a middle-schooler.

"That's…cute!" Hinata squeaked.

With a tight smile, Tenten said, "That is cute."

It really was.


	8. Orange

Something was amiss.

Lee.

Yeah.

She hadn't seen him as often as usual. To top off the weird feeling she was getting…there were rumors going around about a new student. Tenten mentally rolled her eyes. Transfer students didn't go unnoticed at her highschool…but they weren't a 'huge' deal. But for some reason, the one she'd been hearing about was.

_He's from Russia! All the teachers are impressed with his work…they keep talking about him taking us to academic greatness. Especially Principle Tsunade…that woman is so desperate sometimes. It wouldn't be surprising if she held an assembly about him._

Many of the rumors were laughable. But for the most part—they had to have some truth to them or they wouldn't have been exaggerated.

"You're doing it wrong. Again." Came a curt voice.

Tenten put her hands on the lab table—surrendering out of frustration.

"Look. I'm not doing it on purpose, okay? I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you...whatever your name is."

The boy in question took away the forceps Tenten had been holding.

Exasperated, he sighed loudly, "It's _Shino_."

He picked up the chemical tube Tenten had labeled 'Listerine.' With the other hand, he used his forceps to lift one of their 'variables.'

"Now…you see this powder rock? It's boric acid…" He dropped the small pebble into a tube of clear-blue liquid. Lighting a match, he dropped it inside the tube—and then a tamed green flame licked the air. Tenten blinked, and Shino nodded in approval.

"Boric acid gives the methanol a green color when lit. Art directors who work in Theatre or Film always use this flame as a special effect for Fantasy films and the like." He looked to Tenten, seeing if she understood—but she was lost…impressed he guessed, but probably not taking in the lesson he had given.

"Right…I knew that."

"Sure."

Tenten looked her lab partner over. He was pale like death, wore sunglasses, a black thermal, and a blue hoody. She frowned. She still couldn't believe her professor partnered them up. He was the same creep from before…but Tenten couldn't complain.

He was good at chemistry and she wasn't.

"Hey," Shino began, "You're no good at this, so just copy my lab papers. I don't mind doing all the work." He looked to Tenten, expecting excitement or nonchalance, but what he got was a red cheeked tomboy.

"Excuse me?" Tenten crossed her arms, "I know I'm not smart—but I try! I don't fail on purpose, mind you! And if you would 'not' rub your genius in my face, I would totally appreciate your 'work'!"

Shino, caught off guard, stared at her with a slightly parted mouth. He then looked at their dwindling 'Greek' fire and looked at the label and frowned, "I wasn't making fun of you…but I wouldn't think to rub anything in your face if you didn't play around." He pointed at the label on their chemical tube and brought his eyebrows together in annoyance, "Listerine? Why would you put that? This is Methanol. It said so on the lab sheet."

Tenten shrugged.

"When I'm lost I just make stuff up…" This earned her a frown from Shino, and suddenly, she felt like a jerk for putting him on blast. But. She still didn't like his know-it-all attitude.

"Whatever. Let me copy your lab sheet."

He gave her his work, and she started scribbling onto her paper. She heard a snort.

"What?" she hissed.

"Nothing. It's just…your handwriting looks like a boy's."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time to make it cute."

For a moment, there was only the scratching of Tenten's pencil. The bell rang shortly after she finished copying, and as everyone filed out, Shino tapped her on the shoulder. She gave him a look—but he didn't shrink under it the way Lee or Neji did. He only rubbed his neck.

"So…the final is coming up. And I know you try to do your work. But you're not good at it."

Tenten sighed loudly, "Yes, I'm dumb. We went over this already."

Shino's eyebrows drew checkmarks—making Tenten tuck her chin. She pissed him off.

"Hey. I'm offering to tutor you for something you're not good at. The least you could do is not be defensive and listen. A simple 'yes' or 'no' is civil enough for me. Stop acting like I'm putting you down! I don't even know you and I'm already regretting my proposal."

She blinked…and then felt her attitude deteriorate. If it wasn't for her pride, her lip would have crumbled. He was right…but he wasn't about to get a 'Sorry' out of her.

"Alright…I'll think about it."

Shino nodded.

"If you think you'll have a decision before next class, my number is"

"Whoa!" Tenten shook her head, "No no no. I don't need your number."

Shino frowned-offended.

"I didn't ask for _your_ number, Tenten. I'm giving you the right-away to contact me with a 'yes' or 'no'. And if your answer is 'yes', then I can start contacting you for tutor sessions. This is strictly academic. So stop freaking out...it's rude and offensive."

Tenten crossed her arms, red-cheeked.

"I'll be…mature then."

She listened again for his number, typing it into her phone quietly. Closing the keyboard to her phone, Shino shifted his feet.

"Alright." Shino shouldered his backpack and passed her by, "See you next class."

When the door closed, Tenten stared at the wood.

What

Was wrong with her?

She didn't mean to be a jerk. Shino was surprisingly honest. Weird and awkward, but definitely honest. She didn't mean to bully him. Her mood was just foul.

Sakura had Sasuke and couldn't make some of their group outings. Ino didn't sit with them at lunch anymore. Hinata blushed and froze when addressed, and she didn't initiate conversation.

And Lee

_What the hell is he up to these days?_

Tenten grabbed the strap to her shoulder bag and bit her lip.

_Why is everyone ditching me?_


	9. Yellow

She never would have expected the pessimist to rescue her day.

He wanted to take her out for an ice cream sundae. Out of surprise, Tenten had nodded silently to his offer.

Neji was usually really dense about her small dilemmas and mood swings, but today, he seemed to be tuned in with her spirit—the way Lee usually was.

The Cold Stone had been a ten minute walk from their school to downtown. It was a very quiet walk. Tenten hadn't felt at ease with Neji in quite some time. She was relaxed today though—totally in sync with his strides…maybe it was because he was 5'10 and she was 5'6?

Neji, having ordered a Strawberry Shortcake sundae, and Tenten, an Oreo Brownie sundae, they sat down on the stone lining of the shopping area—watching as hyper children were called by their parents…and teenagers who marched in laughing packs, strutted down the sidewalk.

After a moment of happy chewing, Tenten felt a cold breath on her cheek.

"Are you mad at me?" Was his question. Tenten swallowed a mouthful of brownie—surprised. Had they really been sitting so close? Elbow to elbow?

"I…well…I thought you were mad at _me_. For what I said." She whispered.

There was a pause. Then a chuckle. Tenten elbowed him in the arm, and Neji cursed.

"Watch it! That's my ice cream—expensive ice cream, mind you!"

Tenten shrugged playfully—mocking innocence, "Sorry…" she put a pink spoon to her bottom lip, contemplating her response. And then she felt her lip crumbling, "I'm sorry. What I said-it wasn't really a nice memory—about the pool, I mean."

For a moment, Neji was silent. And then he took a bite of strawberry and melted vanilla.

"Don't worry about it."

Tenten blinked. She should have been relieved—happy even—that he was letting it go. But that's what bothered her. That he was letting it go.

_Oh_

That was it.

'Don't worry about it' wasn't the same as 'I forgive you'. Neji just didn't want to discuss it at the moment. Or ever, probably. Tenten frowned.

She wasn't being forgiven.

After a moment she started with, "So" and put her empty waffle bowl down, "What's up?"

Neji shrugged.

"At your locker you looked really dejected…and sad…and angry. So I thought, 'I want some ice cream', but thought it'd be rude not to invite you."

Tenten laughed, "What? That doesn't make any sense." And Neji chuckled around the spoon in his cheek, "So? We're here right? Are you still mad?"

Tenten shook her head fast, and Neji laughed.

"That's good then." He smiled, and then looked at Tenten, who in turn, smiled back.

Weird

When she sat with Lee and chatted, laughed, or stared-the silences between them never felt awkward. Neji. Being with him was comfortable enough—but only when Lee was in the party. It was just weird with Neji alone…or was it just on her behalf?

Her cheeks felt hot…and her smile was tight.

"So, um…I haven't seen Lee around." She said—a little too quickly for it to be natural. "It's only been a few days but-"

"I know right?" Neji said, "Lee doesn't have a life. When'd he get the nerve to ditch us?"

Tenten laughed—relieved that she wasn't the only one feeling Lee's absence.

"Next time I see him, I'll tell him that."

Neji was shaking his head—as if to say 'No, No, No!' And Tenten dropped her waffle bowl, laughing.

"Have you seen the exchange student?"

Tenten wiped a tear away before it had a chance to fall. With her giggles dying, she said, "No. I've only heard about him. Apparently he's Russian. And a genius."

"Russian? He looked a little Italian to me…but yeah. Russian. That looks right too."

Tenten gave a disbelieving look at Neji, but said guy shrugged.

"You've seen him? Well…what's he like?"

"I saw him. Not talked to him." Neji, for a thoughtful second, held his chin in his hand…and then shrugged, "He's pretty short for a guy…5'6? 5'5? And he's got red bed hair."

"Wow…sounds like a mad scientist." Tenten commented.

Neji shook his head, "But when the Professor was talking to him, his voice was really deep. He seems serious…mean too, but mostly serious…and you know what's really weird?"

Tenten, entranced, shook her head like a child, "How weird?"

"Very." Neji assured. "He's got a tattoo."

"Wow" Tenten whispered. "That's kind of badass."

"I guess? But it's on his forehead—above his left eye. It's a Japanese character?"

Tenten, not sure what to address first, only stared.

"Why does everyone get Japanese letters as tattoos?"

Neji shrugged, just as floored.

"It's on his forehead you said? I didn't even know that was possible..."

"Believe me" Neji looked at Tenten and then smiled, "When you see him, you'll _know_ what I mean."

They laughed again…and the sky darkened. Parents dragged their children by the hands, and the teenagers, exhausted, were all walking back to their bikes. Neji, having decided it was getting late, offered to walk Tenten home, but she shook her head.

"No…I mean it's not that late you know? And I'm in sweats and a hoody" she laughed, "Nobody's going to jump me."

Neji shook his head sternly.

"Predators don't attack who they find attractive. It's all about finding a victim who is alone and distracted."

Tenten crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Have you seen these guns?" Tenten rolled up one of her hoody sleeves and flexed a muscle. It wasn't huge—but it was good enough for getting a job done—be it lifting a 32 pack of water bottles, pushing a piano, or carrying two sacks of flower.

Neji gave way to a small smile, but quickly, it was gone.

"Impressive. But what happens if someone uses a real gun?"

Tenten didn't answer, and Neji patted her back.

"I'll walk you home."


	10. Red

She could feel it this time.

But she didn't know how to address it. So she asked Sakura.

It wasn't her brightest idea.

"That means you like him!"

"Really? It's kind of awkward between us though…is it really?"

"A crush?" came Hinata's two cents.

If Ino was there, she'd have said, 'Well—he offered to walk you home. Guys don't do that unless they want something.'

But Neji really did just 'walk' her home. What she didn't say to her friends was that it wasn't the first time Neji had walked her home. It was just the first time he had walked her without Lee in tow.

Something about the quiet walk…was peaceful—but pensive. Sweet—but lacking.

Weird.

"I'm just saying," Sakura sighed, "If your cheeks were red and you felt nervous—then you are cautious of him. And if you are aware of what he is doing—how he talks, laughs, and stares? You are in tune to his feelings. And if you are detailing him, then that means"

"That you like him!" Hinata squeaked, surprised at herself. Sakura nodded at her, but Hinata only worried her hands.

Tenten stared at the bareness of Hinata's hands and frowned. She knew something was off.

"You're wearing a long sleeve shirt today?" _That stops at your wrists?_

Shyly, Hinata nodded, "I'm giving. Long pullovers. A break…"

Tenten noted that the purple long-sleeve look suited Hinata…it was fitting—and surprisingly so. She had a modest chest, and her figure was thin, but shapely. Tenten blinked.

"Wow…you should look into a sport Hinata." To that, Hinata shook her head with a shy "No, no, I couldn't..!"

Sakura gave Hinata a knowing look and smirked.

Tenten looked between the two girls and cocked her head.

What was that look? And why didn't she know what it meant?

Suddenly, Sakura took Tenten's hands into her own, and with a lewd smile said, "Trust me. You're not overreacting to Neji. You like him."

With a blush, Tenten yanked her hands out of Sakura's hold, embarrassed.

"I don't have a crush!" She stuttered.

"Maybe. He has. A crush. On. You instead?" Hinata suggested, but Tenten shook her head fast—completely red.

"No…that's…no."

Hearing it was different from saying it. Both made her blush, but hearing it made her doubt it. Saying it made her feel like it was plausible.

"Who knows" Sakura said, sipping her iced tea, "You'll never know unless you ask."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Why would I do that? I'll just sound like a moron!"

"My cousin…" Hinata began, "He really needs. Someone. To like. Him."

Feeling her friend's eyes on her, Hinata's words became quiet but strong.

"He is a good person. But has no one. That. Loves him out of. The family in that. Way. If it's you Tenten. He could be happy. Please…" Hinata looked at Tenten with hard eyes—pleading.

"Please try."

"Try what?"

"Loving him!" Sakura stressed—a little too loudly—too excited. Tenten gave her friend a look, but Sakura was running at the mouth—something about double dates and matching outfits and activities…

She couldn't tune into the details of Sakura's imagination—she was unnerved and annoyed.

Neji didn't like her.

Or did he?

Neji was to himself. Did he really want the company of a girlfriend? And would he want

_Me_?

It was such a strange thing for her to wrap around her brain.

But

What if…

What

If

_He likes me?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just popping in to say that this story will officially take a hiatus (like the rest of my stories) since finals are next week-and I have to cram cram cram :/! **

**Later!**


End file.
